


Dollhouse

by MelodyStar188



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Nightmares, Oneshot, Slight fluff, a little angsty i think, a littleeee scary, juric, just trust me, kind of, kind of dramatic, mentions of abuse, mentions of trauma, please protect Eric, slight sangcob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyStar188/pseuds/MelodyStar188
Summary: The members are trying to kill each other as Eric is trying to find an escape to it all. Jacob is the only one he still trusts, so why does he find himself running with Juyeon? This idol life is not always as it seems.





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first published story on AO3 and I'm sorry in advance if it kinda sucks I'm not the best at writing. It's also self-beta-ed so there's probably a few mistakes here and there. I really just wanted to upload this to add to the juric tag, we need more fics of them here TT Well I won't stall anymore, enjoy reading~ 
> 
> (ps if you're not listening to Melanie Martinez's "Dollhouse" while reading this, then what are you doing)

Eric woke up to the overwhelming smell of smoke invading his lungs. Hyunjae and Hyunjoon were taking blunts right across from his bed, not really caring whether they’d bother the younger or not. Meanwhile Chanhee was screaming at them to get out of their room.

“Don’t fucking test me you shitty sluts, if you don’t get out of my room I’ll slit your ankles with my exo knife.” He was practically frothing at the mouth. All of a sudden, he threw one of his speakers towards Hyunjoon, hitting him dead on the eye. The latter screamed and recoiled down to the floor, grasping at something else to throw back while also clawing around his eyes. Eric needed to get out of there and so he did, quietly scrambling to the door. 

Before he could make it to the kitchen, his foot bumped into a lump on the floor nearly tripping him over. He looked down to see their wet, beaten up dog.

“Walnut.” He whispered, throat burning as tears welled up in his eyes. The dog’s eyes were so swollen that they wouldn’t open. He was on the brink of death.

“Oh you’re still here. I thought you had already suffocated to death by now.” A manager in front of him spat. 

He looked around to scream for help but it was as if he couldn’t speak. And everyone else in the room seemed to be ignoring him at that.

“Hey! Is that a scowl I see?” The manager gripped his throat, slowly choking him. Eric tried to pull him off but to no prevail. He was much stronger and larger then the boy.“You know the last time a trainee scowled at me like that he committed suicide.” He whispered into his ear.

This was the last thing that Eric needed to be reminded of. Haknyeon was supposed to debut with them as a group until that tragic incident happened. The company then proceeded to lie to the public that he couldn’t handle the idol life so he ran back to his relatives in China. They buried the last of Haknyeon with that simple sentence but Eric wouldn’t forget him. He vowed to himself that he would continue to remember his friend’s smile.

The manager noticed Kevin texting on his iPad and let go of Eric’s burning throat.

“Kevin give me that!” He roared, snatching it away from the shaky boy. 

“I just wanted to talk to the fans!” He cried.

“Don’t fucking lie you whore I know you were taking this opportunity to call for help. Well guess what, you’re stupid if you think you can escape.” He proceeded to drag a screaming Kevin towards the basement.

“PLEASE PLEASE NO DON’T!” He was flailing and trying to pry the manager’s grip off of him as if it were scorching to the touch. The manager then elbowed him hard on the skull, momentarily rupturing his eyesight and brain functioning. He continued to pull his limping body downstairs.

Deciding to run to Jacob was his only option. He was the only person Eric still trusted.

On the way to his room, Sunwoo tripped him onto the floor by the sofa. Eric landed with a big thud, his nose and temple feeling like it cracked open. 

Sitting next to Sunwoo, Changmin scoffed. “Why didn’t you stab him in the arm?”

“Manager noona ripped one of my toenails off the last time I stabbed Younghoon because the fans could see it and they asked questions.” Sunwoo rolled his eyes before picking at one of his open wounds. The blood sliding down his knee made Eric nauseous so he tried to sneak away while they were occupied, mentally promising Walnut that he’d come back for him soon.

“Jacob hyung!” Eric ran to hug the boy who was sitting on his bed. He could feel the elder all jittery and twitching.

“Eric.” He nervously smiled at the boy. “Sangyeon’s coming back soon you shouldn’t be here. I know it’s hard but you need to go back.”

As if on cue, Sangyeon slammed the door open, groaning as he threw his empty beer can on the floor.

“Today was so boring. Jacob undress.” He demanded.

“Eric’s in the room.” Jacob sputtered.

“As if I care?! Should I drug you like yesterday instead?!”

Jacob stifled a whimper. After some thought, he glared at the elder before muttering under his breath.

“Eric please leave.”

“But hyu-“

“I’ll be okay. If you look under the fridge, I hid a key to one of the cabinets. You can at least hide or sleep in there until morning. Be a good boy and hide okay?”

Eric sadly stared into Jacob’s hollow eyes before nodding and running away.

His throat was still burning. He covered his mouth to prevent the cries from coming out as he snuck into the kitchen. Thankfully, only Younghoon was in there, passed out on the table with chains wrapped around his head. He jumped as he heard some glass and heavy objects being broken in the living room.

All of a sudden, he was pulled back by some strong arms, turning him around to face no one other than Juyeon. His forehead was bleeding and his eyes panickingly scanned the younger.

“Wake up Eric. YOU NEED TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!”

-

Eric jolted from his bed, nearly bumping his head into Juyeon’s.

“Oh my god, he’s awake.” Chanhee cried, going in to hug the boy.

“What...happened?” Eric looked around to see all 11 members staring back at him in relief. He was in a hospital bed.

They explained everything to him on how one of the managers of the company drugged their drinks at a conference party. Only him and Juyeon had drank it first before passing out almost instantly. The rest of the members forgot all about their own drinks as they freaked out and were too worried about the two. Apparently, the manager didn’t expect the drug to work that quickly and eventually got called out since she was the one who brought the drinks. 

“Don’t worry, she’s already fired and in police custody.” Changmin explained. “Juyeon woke up first and kept telling us about some nightmare until he ran to wake you up too.”

Sunwoo took Eric’s hand. “You’ve been unconscious for 2 days Eric.” His eyes were growing glossy and full of concern.

Eric’s own eyes started to tear up. “You’re all okay. You’re all safe. Haknyeon you’re still alive thank fucking god.” He started crying.

“What are you talking about?” Haknyeon comfortingly rubbed his arm.

Jacob handed him some tissues and smiled. “We should be the ones crying that you’re okay. Silly.”

Juyeon went in to pull the maknae‘s head into his chest. Eric continued to sob into the elder’s hoodie as all the emotions hit him at once. It was all a dream. A mere lie. It wasn’t real. 

“What we dreamt should just be forgotten. But we’ll explain later. I don’t think we’re ready just yet.”

Some members nodded and started to leave. Jacob approaches Eric and hugged him one last time.

“I’m just glad you woke up.” He rubbed his back. 

Sangyeon also joined their hug. “Me too. We were all a mess these last two days you know?”

He held Jacob’s hand to slowly pull him away from Eric and out towards the door.

Eric turned to look at Juyeon’s forehead, hands pushing the hair away to check for any injuries like there were in his dream.

“What are you doing Youngjae?” Juyeon grimly smiled at him. He knew exactly what Eric was doing. They seemingly had the same dream after all.

“It was so real hyung...did you see what I saw?” 

“Yeah I unfortunately did. Maybe not exactly everything but I did see many dark things I didn’t want to. And when I woke up but you didn’t, I had a feeling I had to get you out of there.” He cupped the younger’s face.

Even though Juyeon looked like he was about to cry himself, he tried to form a small smile. 

Eric leaned forward to hug him again, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his fresh yet faint cologne. His small hands grabbed on as if Juyeon would disappear and they’ll return back to that horrid world.

“It was scary wasn’t it?” Eric’s small voice cracked. 

Juyeon shushed him. “I know Youngjae-ah. But we’re okay and we won’t be going back there. I won’t let you go back there.” He buried his face into the younger’s hair, kissing it softly before pulling Eric’s face into his hands and giving him a proper peck on the lips.

Even with tears falling down his face, Eric still managed to blush a beautiful pink. Juyeon has decided that it was his new favorite color and regrets not doing it sooner.

“I love you.” Eric chokes out between his hiccups. “We’ll get through this trauma together. I promise.” They linked fingers and sealed it.

“I love you too.” Juyeon blushed and smiled before kissing him once more. Eric’s small, soft hand fitting perfectly in his larger one.

-

“I don’t know what they’re talking about but I’m just glad they’re okay.” Kevin whispered. “By the way, is this okay? Spying on them and all.”

“Shut up Kevin! They’re having their first kiss and we can’t risk ruining the moment!” Chanhee aggressively whispered back.

Sunwoo shoved him over. “Move you’re blocking the entire window!”

“Guys behave we’re gonna get caught!” Sangyeon tried to carefully prevent anyone from falling. Although it was hard doing it with only one hand since Jacob was squeezing the other one. The Canadian was currently gushing over how cute his ‘baby’ was being all shy over his first kiss.

  


**But....was it just a nightmare....or a vision?**

  


Just kidding haha no that was just a nightmare. I wanted to prank you a bit ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll how was it? Hehe I know, the ending was so bad but believe it or not, this was the first time I've written anything scary/violent and I just hoped you felt that kind of dark vibe. I hope you found my writing style okay? Kudos and comments are so much more appreciated than you think, even if it's just a simple "I liked this" that would make me so happy. I'm also completely open to feedback and critique!


End file.
